folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results 1
Puzzle Results 1001 > These results show images of solutions graciously provided by top scoring players from Puzzle 1001 onwards. foldit puzzles The first closed in November 2007, player scores are shown from Puzzle 50 in May 2008. Puzzle Results - Puzzles: 389 to 1000. Puzzle categories and Classification by protein fold. Design Design puzzles are mutable and may be symmetry or docking types. *Puzzle 1002 22 Residue Peptide Design *Puzzle 1004 70 Residue Design Refinement *Puzzle 1007 90 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1014 75 Residue Monomer Design: Core Existence *Puzzle 1017 85 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1021 65 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1024 75 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1027b 80 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Design *Puzzle 1029 70 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1033 80 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1037 50 Residue Symmetric Pentamer Design *Puzzle 1040 65 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1043 55 Residue Symmetric Hexamer Design *Puzzle 1046 Player-Solution Strand Redesign *Puzzle 1048 26 Residue Peptide Design *Puzzle 1052 80 Residue Symmetric Trimer Design *Puzzle 1054 Vancomycin Binder: Shape Complementarity *Puzzle 1057 26 Residue Peptide Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1058 Player-Solution Trimer Redesign A *Puzzle 1059 Player-Solution Trimer Redesign B *Puzzle 1062 85 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1065 90 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1068 70 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design *Puzzle 1070 75 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design *Puzzle 1073 Marburg Binder Design with Disulfides *Puzzle 1075 75 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1076 Vancomycin Binder Design *Puzzle 1078 90 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1082 Player-Solution Redesign *Puzzle 1085 Player-Solution Redesign Electron Density More information about Electron Density Puzzles *Puzzle 1020 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 663 *Puzzle 1025 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 724 *Puzzle 1028 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 730 *Puzzle 1035 Incredibly Difficult 95-residue Electron Density Design Puzzle *Puzzle 1045 VipB Cryo-EM Density: '''Ghost '''Density *Puzzle 1049 VipB Cryo-EM Density *Puzzle 1055 Blind Electron Density 10: Autobuild Model *Puzzle 1079 Blind Electron Density 11 *Puzzle 1088 Blind Electron Density 12: N-terminus De-novo Freestyle puzzles often unsolved more on De-novo puzzles. *Puzzle 1001 De-novo Freestyle 43: Low Power *Puzzle 1005 De-novo Freestyle 44: Low Power *Puzzle 1008 De-novo Freestyle 45: Low Power *Puzzle 1012 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle *Puzzle 1032 De-novo Freestyle 46: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1036 De-novo Freestyle 46: Round 2 *Puzzle 1039 De-novo Freestyle 47: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1042 De-novo Freestyle 47: Round 2 *Puzzle 1051 Symmetric De-novo Freestyle 48 *Puzzle 1061 De-novo Freestyle 49: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1064b De-novo Freestyle 49: Round 2 *Puzzle 1081 De-novo Freestyle 50: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1084 De-novo Freestyle 50: Round 2 Standard Standard puzzles are often 'revisiting' puzzles to assist with calibration. *Puzzle 1003 Revisiting Puzzle 141: Rosetta Decoy 5 *Puzzle 1006 Revisiting Puzzle 142: Rosetta Decoy 6 *Puzzle 1009 Revisiting Puzzle 143: Rosetta Decoy 7 *Puzzle 1013 Revisiting Puzzle 144: Rosetta Decoy 8 *Puzzle 1015 Revisiting Puzzle 146: Rosetta Decoy 9 *Puzzle 1019 Revisiting Puzzle 147: Rosetta Decoy 10 *Puzzle 1022 Revisiting Puzzle 148: Rosetta Decoy 11 *Puzzle 1023 Revisiting Puzzle 150: Rosetta Decoy 12 *Puzzle 1026 Revisiting Puzzle 153: Rosetta Decoy 13 *Puzzle 1030 Revisiting Puzzle 157: Rosetta Decoy 14 *Puzzle 1031 Revisiting Puzzle 165: Rosetta Decoy 15 *Puzzle 1034 Revisiting Puzzle 52: Bacteria Energy *Puzzle 1038 Revisiting Puzzle 54: Human Fyn *Puzzle 1041 Revisiting Puzzle 55: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1044 Revisiting Puzzle 57: Beta-Neurotoxin *Puzzle 1047 Revisiting Puzzle 58: Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 1050 Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 1053 Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 1056 Revisiting Puzzle 61: Designer Protein Top7 *Puzzle 1060 Revisiting Puzzle 62: Halorhodopsin *Puzzle 1063 Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 1066 Revisiting Puzzle 64: Thioredoxin *Puzzle 1067 Unsolved VEGF protein: Domain 1 *Puzzle 1069 Revisiting Puzzle 66: Cytochrome *Puzzle 1072 Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 1074 Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos Tauru *Puzzle 1077 Revisiting Puzzle 69: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1080 Revisiting Puzzle 70: Nucleosome Protein *Puzzle 1083 Revisiting Puzzle 71: Crystallin *Puzzle 1086 Revisiting Puzzle 72: Citric Acid Cycle Category:Puzzle Results